Over a period of time, use of multimedia content, for example audio and video content has increased. Often, a user might desire to edit a multimedia file for various purposes, for example for removing an offensive word. Currently, techniques exist to mute a portion of the multimedia file including the offensive word. However, muting leads to silence which may not be desired by the user. Another technique is to overwrite the portion with another audio portion including another word. However, overwriting may not yield a good quality due to difference in properties of the portion including the offensive words and the audio portion. Further, the quality worsens with increase in difference in the properties.